


Звери объединяют

by KeDka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Сацуки свое дело знает





	Звери объединяют

Аомине остановился у широкого стенда с десятками разноцветных рекламок и картой парка в центре. Примостился почти вплотную, потому что казалось — стоит отойти хоть на метр, и его унесет людской рекой хрен знает куда. Народ стекался отовсюду большими и маленькими горстками, у кассы скапливалась очередь из самых разношерстных групп, начиная от школьников, молодых пар и семей и заканчивая компанией парней с высветленными хаерами, пирсингом по всему лицу и одеждой в стиле «черный — единственный существующий цвет».

Не часто Аомине встречал такое разнообразие в одном месте.

Еще одна толпа собиралась у киоска, точнее, у холодильника с содовой. Весеннее солнце не было столь жарким, но некоторые почему-то все равно старательно прятались под козырьками и зонтиками, словно если попадут под прямые лучи — вмиг растают, как хрупкие льдинки. Люди перекочевывали от касс прямиком к этому холодильнику, как будто такой маршрут был обязательной частью контроля входа, и только потом в предвкушении заходили за ограждение. Весьма условное, по правде говоря. Аомине, пожалуй, смог бы через него просто перешагнуть, если бы джинсы не сидели так низко. Впрочем, проверять он не стал. И схожего с другими людьми предвкушения не испытывал тоже.

А вот нетерпение — это да.

Аомине поправил лямку рюкзака, отвернулся от ослепляющего послеобеденного солнца и посмотрел на часы. Тяжело вздохнул, уставившись без всякого интереса на схему с зонами показа и названиями всех диких животных, на которых почему-то примчалась поглазеть чуть ли не половина города. Высвеченный солнцем белый лист отдавал синевой и невольно хотелось протереть глаза, избавиться от наваждения, увидеть привычные краски.

— Дай-чан! — прозвенел тонкий голосок где-то в толпе, и Аомине успел расслабиться, наблюдая торопливые передвижения знакомой макушки в его направлении.

Ну наконец-то.

— Где тебя носило? — спросил Аомине не то чтобы совсем недовольно. Просто на него не самым лучшим образом действовал ранний подъем в долгожданный выходной. Даже ради лучшей подруги.

— Так ты посмотри, сколько народу! — Сацуки махнула в сторону основной толпы. — Мы еле пробрались к выходу.

С этим Аомине не мог не согласиться, количество посетителей на сегодняшнем мероприятии поражало даже его. Кто бы мог подумать, что выставка диких животных способна привлечь столько внимания.

— Ладно. Кстати, а где Тецу?

— Я здесь, Аомине-кун, — прозвучало сбоку тихо. Аомине дрогнул от испуга в миллионный раз. — С той стороны обойти было проще.

Тецу как ни в чем ни бывало стоял рядом со стендом, и его волосы и футболка почти сливались с тем самым высвеченным листом. Знал, где маскироваться, вот точно.

— Ясно, — бессильно ответил Аомине. Пятый год подряд просить невидимку, чтобы перестал пугать, наверное, не имело смысла.

Аомине перекинул со спины рюкзак, забрался в карман и протянул Сацуки фотоаппарат. Она, судя по всему, так торопилась на свидание, что в спешке его забыла. И потом, конечно же, отчаянно вызванивала Аомине, чтобы тот поднял свою ленивую задницу, пришел к ней домой, удостоверился, что все фотографии успешно перенеслись на компьютер, и привез фотоаппарат в парк.

О том, как жестоко с ее стороны будить человека в выходной до полудня, Аомине старался не думать.

— Отлично! — удовлетворенно провозгласила Сацуки, но вместо того чтобы забрать желанный фотоаппарат, схватила тоненькой слабой ручкой запястье Аомине и поволокла его за собой. — Пойдем.

— Эй-эй! Куда? — попытался возразить Аомине, но его так энергично тащили сквозь толпу, будто на пути вообще никого не было. — Сацуки, стой!

То, что она, почти не останавливаясь, отдала служащему билетик — очевидно, не свой и не Тецу, а заранее заготовленный, — до Аомине дошло уже около огромной клетки с могучими ястребами.

— О, Такао-куну бы понравилось, — заметила Сацуки между делом, проходя мимо и освобождая Аомине, видимо, решив, что дальше его водить за ручку не обязательно, он справится сам.

— А это ты откуда знаешь? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Я знаю все, Дай-чан! — важно, с гордостью, сообщила Сацуки. И от ее беглого лукавого взгляда у Аомине зародилось нехорошее предчувствие.

Ждать не пришлось и пяти секунд — нехорошее предчувствие материализовалось над толпой своей ядерно-рыжей макушкой. И Аомине спросил себя: какого хрена?..

— Извините, там тоже жуткая очередь, — легко сообщил Кагами, раздавая картонные стаканчики, а следом глянул на Аомине так беззаботно, словно вообще ничуть не удивлен. — И тебе привет.

— Привет, — на автомате откликнулся Аомине, тоже принимая стаканчик.

— Свежевыжатый сок, — пояснил Кагами, хотя Аомине эта ерунда сейчас волновала меньше всего. — А это отдай мне, — следом велел Кагами, стянул с пальцев ремешок от чехла и бессовестно конфисковал предназначенный для Сацуки фотоаппарат.

Аомине показалось, он ощутил тень прикосновения, зыбкое чувство близости чужой кожи — короткое тепло, которое выделялось даже в прогретом весеннем воздухе. Это тепло оставило невидимый след, как щекотку, которую хотелось стереть, чтобы не зудела.

— Вот и замечательно, — тем временем одобрила Сацуки и, подхватив Тецу под руку, двинулась вдоль рядов. — Дай-чан, мы тут уже немного осмотрелись, пока ждали тебя, так что если кто приглянется, не стесняйся, — наставила она и о существовании Аомине забыла в ту же секунду.

Что она имела в виду под «не стесняйся», Аомине так и не понял, но уточнять не стал. Просто сунул руки в карманы джинсов и побрел следом.

К возгласам вроде «смотрите, змея!» или «какие милые детеныши панды!» Аомине привык довольно быстро. Мелкие зверюги резвились, прыгали в своих просторных клетках или вокруг них, играли друг с другом, с работниками выставки, с посетителями, с поводком или кормушкой, даже с пролетевший мимо бабочкой. Они весело и заливисто тявкали, рычали, пищали и издавали другие звуки, вылизывая или неумело поклевывая руки своих смотрителей. В общем, явно наслаждались жизнью.

И Кагами, кажется, тоже.

Он подрабатывал папарацци, очевидно, по строгому наставлению, но его это как будто не напрягало. Он расслабленно слонялся между рядами, изучал зверье с видом заядлого животновода, а в промежутках щелкал все вокруг, в том числе Тецу и Сацуки. Аомине мотался за ними ленивой равнодушной тенью, но не признать не мог: энергичные пушистые комочки с ушами и короткими лапами не позволяли настроению испортиться. Напротив, когда к Аомине самовольно подскочил мягкий белый клубок и закрутился под ногами, виляя крохотным хвостом, Аомине даже улыбнулся, взял животное на руки и добродушно приподнял над головой. Животное что-то воодушевленно промямлило на своем собачьем, заозиралось по сторонам белыми глазами, с интересом навострило уши и, увидев что-то очень важное с такой невообразимой высоты в пару метров, активно забарахталось в руках, пытаясь бежать по воздуху.

— Шустрый какой, — понимающе хмыкнул Аомине, заглянув в крохотную морду. Морда торопливо и восторженно облизнулась сама, а затем лизнула ему нос шершавым языком.

«Орен — полярный волк-альбинос» — гласила табличка у стойки. Аомине погладил хулигана между ушей и вернул в руки смотрителю. Стоило волчонку показать игрушку — он неуклюже набросился на нее и вгрызся своими крохотными молодыми зубами. И ничего более не заслуживало его ценного внимания.

— Классный зверь, — сказал Аомине, слушая пронзительный писк резиновой цикады даже без неприязни.

— Не могу с вами не согласиться, — улыбнулась девушка по ту сторону столика. — Я бы предложила его купить, но мы не продаем наших питомцев.

— Да, я в курсе, — отозвался Аомине.

Он наблюдал за волчонком и пытался представить, как бы выходил ранним утром на пробежку вместе с огромным белым хищником. Все-таки, наверное, пора было признать свою слабость к семейству собачьих. По крайней мере, с Нигоу Аомине ладил гораздо лучше, чем с некоторыми людьми.

— Боже мой, какая прелесть! — раздалось вдруг позади.

Аомине огляделся вокруг. Любопытство взяло свое, он пробрался сквозь толпу и замер в паре метров от названной «прелести», если это зрелище, конечно, можно было так назвать.

— Кагамин, давай скорее фотоаппарат, — велела Сацуки.

Аомине только глазами похлопал. Кагами в своей красной толстовке высился среди остальных низкорослых посетителей как пестрый фонарный столб, а на руках у него резво барахтались два пузатых тигренка. Они играли с завязками, пытались дотянуться маленькими розовыми языками до его подбородка и взобраться повыше, цепляясь за плечи и капюшон пушистыми лапами. Зрители вокруг собрались, как на цирковое представление. Кто-то из толпы сказал, что взять дикое животное на руки — настоящий подвиг, требующий смелости.

Аомине лишь фыркнул. Слабаки.

Тем временем тигрята с энтузиазмом обнюхивали Кагами, порывались лизнуть его волосы и прикусывали уши, словно обнаружили какое-то лакомство и неожиданно оголодали. Поразительно, как Кагами умудрялся удерживать их подвижные тушки. А те тыкались носами в его щеки и карабкались все выше, на плечи. Наверное, если бы позволила маневренность, оседлали бы и голову.

А Кагами только радостно смеялся, придерживая лохматых собратьев.

— Тоже мне, сборище тигров, — беззлобно усмехнулся Аомине, но его бормотание никто не услышал. Все завороженно глазели на идиллию из трех рыжих.

— Замечательно смотрятся, да? — вдруг спросил откуда-то сбоку Тецу. Аомине глянул на него — тот выглядел довольным, даже каким-то удовлетворенным, что само по себе подозрительно. Аомине открыл рот, но в последний момент решил не отвечать и на всякий случай ничего не спрашивать. С перехода в старшую школу некоторые ответы Тецу вводили его в состояние ступора.

Сколько длилось это представление с тигрятами на живом фонарном столбе, Аомине не засекал. Однако оно удалось на славу, хохотали почему-то все, даже он сам. Было в этом всем что-то такое, что цепляло, не позволяло просто молча уйти разглядывать другое зверье. По правде говоря, Аомине в тот момент вообще забыл, что находится посреди выставки.

Домой Сацуки тащила его, старательно подгоняя и каждые пять минут напоминая, что у нее есть одно неотложное дело. Аомине она в это дело явно посвящать не собиралась, а он благоразумно помалкивал, чтобы не дай бог не пришлось еще и сопровождать подругу в какой-нибудь магазин. С нее станется сделать из него носильщика, загрузить пакетами и исчезнуть в переплетении закоулков торгового центра, а спустя полчаса окажется, что Аомине — балбес, который не слышит телефон, а Сацуки потеряла его и давно ждет в кафетерии на третьем этаже.

Но сегодня она распрощалась быстро и так же быстро скрылась за дверью своего дома. И Аомине с облегчением подумал, что обошлось без происшествий или еще какой нелепой фигни.

Рано подумал.

***

Аомине сидел на краю кровати, отбивая о пол баскетбольный мяч и размышляя, пойти на площадку побросать в кольцо или все-таки дождаться ответа Сацуки. «Никуда не уходи», — настояла она еще пятнадцать минут назад. Как будто чувствовала. Или, скорее, просто знала расписание Аомине. Пожалуй, даже лучше, чем он сам.

Телефон брякнул коротко, мяч вывалился из рук, покатился между разбросанных носков к шкафу. Аомине открыл раскладушку в ожидании, но прочитал только «проверь почту».

— Блин, Сацуки… — пробубнил он, небрежно стукнув по клавиатуре, возвращая компьютер из спящего режима.

Картинка подгружалась так долго, словно весила три тонны. Аомине зацепил ногтем заусенец, поковырял, задумался о прошедшем дне, о невероятных обитателях дикой природы, о которых любезно рассказывали работники выставки. Было даже интересно. Еще думал о Кагами с мелкими неповоротливыми зверюгами на руках. Все-таки незабываемое зрелище, признал Аомине.

А через секунду решил, что его воспоминания спроецировались прямо на монитор.

— Черт… — приглушенно изрек он. С экрана парой тысяч пикселей на него смотрела фотография: Кагами с тигрятами на плечах и Аомине напротив.

Он не поверил своим глазам, схватился за мышку и приблизил фотку.

— Черт, — повторил он, смутно осознавая, что оправдаться за эту умиленную улыбку не сможет ни перед Сацуки, ни даже перед собой. Потому что такому выражению лица — радостному, почти восхищенному — оправданий не найти все равно.

Аомине снова взял телефон.

«Кому еще ты додумалась кинуть эту фотку?» — с предчувствием неизбежной катастрофы напечатал он, очень сильно надеясь, что дело хотя бы не дошло до ее альбома в социальной сети. Насколько он знал, Кагами не зависал в интернете. Так же, как и сам Аомине. Зато у них обоих достаточно знакомых, которые любили настрочить пару десятков идиотских комментариев под одним постом. Чего временами стоил один Изуки. А если уж к нему присоединится Такао…

Ответ не заставил себя ждать.

«Никому. Но не забывай, что Тецу-кун видел эту животрепещущую картину своими глазами».

Аомине даже сквозь землю провалиться не успел, словно от всего происходящего растерянный организм забыл все эмоции, — оповещение на мониторе сообщило о новом письме. Аомине щелкнул мышкой и перестал дышать. Фотография, сделанная на телефон — гораздо меньше по размеру и хуже по качеству, но этого хватило, чтобы разглядеть то, что, очевидно, пыталась показать Сацуки. На фото Аомине тискал белого волчонка, а в стороне стоял Кагами, пытаясь сделать снимок, и улыбался искренне, ярко. Как будто первую фотографию отразили, прогнали через редактор, просто поменяли их двоих местами.

И теперь Аомине не знал, в какую из них не верит больше.

«Это подстава, Сацуки», — коротко и лаконично заявил Аомине, стараясь не думать, даже не представлять, что на самом деле было у его прозорливой подруги на уме.

«Не благодари», — пришло в ответном сообщении.

Аомине захлопнул телефон, посидел немного. Фотография продолжала с любопытством глазеть на него, как будто ждала реакции, Аомине чувствовал этот взгляд всей кожей. А потом нашел в себе силы, посмотрел в ответ — на жизнерадостное, солнечное лицо Кагами. Дурацкая улыбка расползлась от уха до уха, Аомине обронил короткий смешок и решительно поднялся, на ходу хватая мяч.

«Пошли, поиграем», — напечатал он на этот раз, выбирая среди контактов «Бакагами».

Фотки он скачает позже.


End file.
